The Aquila Incident
"Tell me about this mob story." "It isn't a mob, Ichiro. Or an army, or an animal. He is a god. A force of nature. Just a few days ago the city of Aquila was quiet and peaceful and its people could never comprehend such an unstoppable terror. 'He seemed to have crawled right up from the pits of the Nether, sent by the Wither to sow chaos upon Minecraft. He has burst through every last line of defense this city had, and now he is tearing through Aquila without relent. I'm saying a prayer, Ichiro. A prayer to Notch that this world finds some way to stop this monster, lest we as a people will be doomed." '' '' Overview The Aquila Incident is set in the world of Minecraft, or more specifically the city of Aquila. A terrible "Mega-Mob" has been spotted just a few kilometers off the city, and is hell bound to reach it within days. Szoku Wantanabe, a reputable reporter has been assigned to cover the story, dubbed "The Aquila Incident." The story is loosely based on the classic Godzilla ''film. Prologue A mad scientist had nearly finished his greatest experiment. Like many mad scientists, he lived on top of a snowy mountain in a dark, infested castle. The only light that emanated from the horrid building was a purple aura, that looked anything but enticing. The source of the light was an obsidian portal that sat in the center of a blood stained room. The scientist, ever proud of himself, gazed at his unholy creation. He was in such admiration that he contemplated entering the portal. The purple swirls had gone from terrifying to welcoming, like a warm hug on a Christmas night. Before he realized, he was inches away from the portal, about to poke his finger through it. A crack of thunder erupted. Except, it wasn't thunder. It was a terrible, terrible, roar. A giant scaly hand emerged from the portal and pulled the scientist in, his entire body not even half of its size. Then, in a horrible display of power, the portal exploded, as did the lab and castle around it, and a fiery beast the size of a mountain burst out into the night. The Great Mobzilla had awakened from its slumber in hell, and was hungry for blood. '12 hours later...' '''February 14, 29901' Day One 100 Kilometers off of Aquila The whole world finally seemed like it was at peace. Spring was here once more to deliver us from the harshness after a long and cold winter. However, as you very well know, this is by no means a story of peace and warmth. Instead, one of sickness and death, forsakenment and hellfire. Of course, the little family on the hillside had no knowledge of this. They carried out their daily routine like a normal spring day. The little boy and his father were off tending to the farm, whilst the other two, the girl and her mother, upkept the home. "Just another day," the farmboy said. Just as it seemed the work day was nearing its end, the boy heard a terrible roar some ways to the north. "Papa! Papa!" "Shouldn't you be finishing collecting eggs?" "Well, yes, but, who cares! I just heard something to the north!" "Now Henry, you know the work day is no time for fun and games. Especially with summer coming just around the-" A second roar interrupted the father mid sentence. Naturally, he grabbed his fire charge rifle and went off to investigate. That was the last time his family ever saw him. Worried sick, his family barricaded themselves in their home after another round of roars. The mother went out to observe for danger - and just as she did so the roof of the house burst open, a dreadful creature peering through. The whole family screamed in unison, and in a matter of seconds they were gone. And in just another short while, the little village surrounding them was in ruins as well. All traces of life were completely gone, and the former homes of the innocent villagers lay in vicious green and blue flames. A gargantuan trail led off to the east, in a crash course for Aquila. Chapter 1: A Simple Journalist "I know, Ayako," Szoku said. "Do you know, Mr. Wantanabe? Because you sure aren't acting like it!" she yelled. Being a reporter in Aquila is no easy job. No, not because there were too many stories, but because there weren't enough. Aquila was a boring little city on the beachside. Nothing ever happened. Little did I know, however, that something big would come. Something that you could not buy, or reason with, or ever hope to stop. “Can you pull in Leviathan with a fishhook or tie down its tongue with a rope? Can you put a cord through its nose or pierce its jaw with a hook? Will it keep begging you for mercy? Will it speak to you with gentle words? Will it make an agreement with you for you to take it as your slave for life? Can you make a pet of it like a bird or put it on a leash for the young women in your house? Will traders barter for it? Will they divide it up among the merchants? Can you fill its hide with harpoons or its head with fishing spears? If you lay a hand on it, you will remember the struggle and never do it again! Any hope of subduing it is false; the mere sight of it is overpowering. No one is fierce enough to rouse it. Who then is able to stand against me? Who has a claim against me that I must pay? Everything under heaven belongs to me. '' “I will not fail to speak of Leviathan’s limbs,'' its strength and its graceful form. Who can strip off its outer coat? Who can penetrate its double coat of armor? Who dares open the doors of its mouth, ringed about with fearsome teeth? Its back has rows of shields tightly sealed together; each is so close to the next that no air can pass between. They are joined fast to one another; they cling together and cannot be parted. Its snorting throws out flashes of light; its eyes are like the rays of dawn. Flames stream from its mouth; sparks of fire shoot out. Smoke pours from its nostrils as from a boiling pot over burning reeds. Its breath sets coals ablaze, and flames dart from its mouth. Strength resides in its neck; dismay goes before it. The folds of its flesh are tightly joined; they are firm and immovable. Its chest is hard as rock, hard as a lower millstone. When it rises up, the mighty are terrified; they retreat before its thrashing. The sword that reaches it has no effect, nor does the spear or the dart or the javelin. Iron it treats like straw and bronze like rotten wood. Arrows do not make it flee; slingstones are like chaff to it. A club seems to it but a piece of straw; it laughs at the rattling of the lance. Its undersides are jagged potsherds, leaving a trail in the mud like a threshing sledge. It makes the depths churn like a boiling caldron and stirs up the sea like a pot of ointment. It leaves a glistening wake behind it; one would think the deep had white hair. Nothing on earth is its equal— a creature without fear. It looks down on all that are haughty; it is king over all that are proud.” "It's my damn job, Ayako! I-" There was a loud and urgent knock on the door. I opened it up to see Aquila in a state of panic - people everywhere were scarmbling to collect supplies, some were crying, others fought over scraps of food. "What happened here..?" I said to myself. "Szoku! You need to see this!" a familiar reader of my stories exclaimed to me. Ayako and I traveled to the town square, where dozens had gathered to seek answers. "No good can come of this! Please, step back and let us speak!" The mayor said to the crowd. "You've been lying to us! The Great Beast is coming and his presence will bring chaos and the apocalypse upon us! Notch helps us all!" Someone in the crowd screamed. There was a terrified look on the mayor's face. His troubled eyes met mine. "Mr. Wantanabe! We need you... now." He said with audible pain in his voice. "What do you mean? I- I don't know what's happening!" I replied "You're the best man for the job. You have to come with us, quickly!" he replied. Confused, I forced myself to follow the mayor and his guards to a collection of horses, ready for travel. "Wait, Szoku! Let me come with you!" Ayako siad behind me. Just before I could decline, she was on horseback beside me. Chapter 1 to be completed soon... Category:Fiction Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fiction